That's as Close as You'll Get to a True Romance
by anneryn7
Summary: AU. Sequel to One Way or Another. Theo was the reason I was such a mess and yet, I doubted I could make it through the night without him. Much to my dismay, I actually cared about him. Things are bleak, but they're starting to get brighter. Maybe I'll actually make it out of this alive and stop wishing that I had died that night that Theo made me his. *trigger warnings*


**A/N: This is a sequel to **_**One Way or Another**_**. There will probably be more to come in this little universe. This didn't turn out at all like I expected, when I started writing it.**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF OR THE CHARACTERS.  
****Music Inspiration/Song Suggestion: "True Romance" – She Wants Revenge**

* * *

***trigger warnings***

* * *

I couldn't look at Theo. Everything was too fresh. He wouldn't let me forget that I was his mate, even for a second.

I was beyond sore. I was bruised and chafing. Mentally, I have never felt no unstable. He pushed me part my breaking point and reveled in it.

I was a possession. In Theo's mind, I existed solely to be his.

Where did that leave me? Was I safe? Was my pack safe? Was Scott?

What exactly did Theo expect from me? To be his doting boyfriend? His partner in crime? Someone to kick puppies with?

"I'm sorry I was so rough, babe. I promise to be gentler from now on." Theo promised, as he took my pain from me. He sounded sincere, but I doubted that he was capable of being gentle. I wasn't sure if I wanted him to be. Would it make it any easier? Maybe on my body…

"I don't want this." I told him, again. I was a broken record at this point.

"Stiles, we're mated. It's done… There's nothing either of us can do to change it. We may as well make the best of the situation. Let me show you how good to you I can be. Things got out of hand, last night. I knew that. My wolf got the best of me. It won't happen again.

I won't lie to you, Stiles. You're too smart for that. I won't tell you that I love you, when I don't. To be honest, I'm not sure that I _**can**_ love. I do care for you and your well-being. I want you in every way that I can have you. That's something I've never experienced before I don't want to ruin this for the most part, we can go at your pace.

I need physical affection from you. That will be enough to sate my wolf. We don't have to have sex, until you're ready. I'll be faithful. I won't cheat on you.

We could do big things together, Stiles. We can stay in Scott's pack for now, but we both know that won't last forever. He's too self-righteous. He's too blinded by morals. It makes him weak. That's not you, though. You're strong and capable. You're one of the smartest people I've ever met. I need an equal, a partner. You're going to be an alpha with me, one day." Theo admitted.

I was too shocked to say anything. He's actually put a lot of thought into this.

"I… I need time. You forced me last night, Theo. You took my choice away. I begged you to stop and you didn't. You raped me and forced me to become your mate. I'll never forgive you for this. What makes you think that I'll help you?"

"I know that, Stiles. And I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make up for it. You'll help me, because of our bond. You won't be able to help it. Your body will want to help me, but that goes both ways. I want you to be happy." Theo sounded strangely human. And as much as I didn't want to, I believed him. I could feel his sincerity oozing through our bond.

"Yeah, okay," I breathed, sarcastically.

* * *

He gave me space after that. He didn't crowd me, like I was convinced he would.

At school, he walked me to class and held my hand. He gave me gentle kisses. And I didn't fight him on them. Other than that, he didn't push.

As much as his actions repulsed me, I craved his company and his affection. He wasn't lying about that side effect of our bond.

The pack had so many questions. All of which, I let Theo answer. I was retreating further and further into myself. I was craving darkness and that scared me. I felt the familiar pull to the void, abut Theo of all things pulled me back.

I've been spending more time with Lydia. She would come over and lay in bed with me and watch movies. Theo didn't seem to mind. I don't know if she could tell that I needed her, but I did. I was grateful to her for it.

Lydia and Theo had an odd friendship. Sleepovers together became a regular occurrence. Lydia didn't like being alone after Eichen House. Theo didn't have a place of his own and Dad didn't seem to mind.

Is this what it feels like to be married? Lydia cooks. Theo makes sure that I'm bathing. Collectively, they help me look after my dad, who is worse at taking care of himself that I am.

Slowly, this became our routine. It didn't change after dad starting seeing Lydia's mom.

Theo would lay on one side and Lydia on the other. I was always in the middle.

Scott was getting further and further away from reality. He meant well, but he was an alpha with his head in the clouds. We weren't the only ones to notice. Malia, Liam, and Mason had, too.

* * *

"What is this?" Lydia finally asked. Neither of us asked her to elaborate, because we knew exactly what she was asking.

"What do you want it to be?" Theo asked her instead. She mulled his question over.

"It feels like a relationship. And it feels like pack. The two of you are together, but the three of us… I don't understand why, but we fit." She asked, carefully. She shrugged, trying to be nonchalant.

"Stiles is my mate. I am his. But we have room for another partner." Theo offered. She nodded, like she understood.

"We can be both. We could leave Scott's pack. It's time." I suggested. I don't think that I could prosper with Theo, without Lydia. She's the binding factor that keeps us together and keeps us sane. "I want our parents filled in on everything. It's not safe to keep them in the dark."

"Your dad is the sheriff. It makes sense to tell him. If our pack is going to be strong, then we can't afford for either of your parents to become liabilities, because they don't know about the supernatural. We'll tell them together. We also need to find an expendable alpha. I need alpha powers, if we're going to be a strong pack." Theo decided.

"We'll find one that won't be missed. Not all of them are good. We'll find one together." Lydia agreed.

"We're really doing this?" I asked. Both Theo and Lydia nodded.

"Together," Lydia promised. Theo cut his wrists with a claw and motioned for us to give him our arms. He gave us shallow cuts, then took turns pressing our wounds to each other's. We all have each other's blood now. It's not as strong as a mate bond with Lydia, but it's a bond, all the same. "We need to move quickly, before Scott's ignorance gets us killed."

"Kids are you ready for dinner?" Lydia's mom asked, knocking on my open room door. Her jaw dropped when she saw our injuries.

"What's going on here?" My dad asked from behind her.

"There's something we need to tell you guys. You should sit down."

* * *

Theo was pressed against my side with an arm wrapped loosely around my waist. Lydia had her head on my chest and her around my middle, so she could hold hands with Theo. Our parents took the news better than expected. They had questions, but we expected that. Lydia kissed me and hugged Theo, but nothing else changed. I didn't want more, not yet. I couldn't handle more. We laid together and I felt safe.

The irony wasn't lost on me. Theo was the reason I was such a mess and yet, I doubted I could make it through the night without him. Much to my dismay, I actually cared about him. My life is a giant clusterfuck that I'm doing my best not to drown in. Things are bleak, but they're starting to get brighter. Maybe I'll actually make it out of this alive and stop wishing that I had died that night that Theo made me his.

Maybe.


End file.
